


New Powers

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rinoa finds a young sorceress.





	New Powers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> For Fic or Treat 2018

"I was supposed to keep it a secret," the girl said as she wrapped her arms around her knees and drew herself up tighter, as if it would somehow hide her. Rinoa crouched beside her. Squall stood at the doorway. "Grandma said I had to, but..."

"It's okay, Cara," Rinoa said softly as she reached for Cara's arm. "I have a secret just like you, and I know people who can help you control it."

That, Rinoa knew, was necessary, especially for an apparent Sorceress this young. There were scorch marks on the room's walls; a small radio had obviously exploded, and the bare light dangling from the ceiling threatened to burn white.

She was still new to this, but Rinoa wanted to keep trying. There were obviously plenty of Sorceresses still in the world, just hiding. That wasn't a surprise, no... Now she just needed to help the ones she could. They didn't have to keep hiding. It was safe now, after all. They could help the world.

Cara eyed her distrustfully and for a moment, Rinoa was lost for words. There had to be something she could say...

Before she could manage anything, though, Angelo nudged his way in past Squall and bounded over to Cara to lick her face. The light dimmed, Cara laughed and finally, finally...

Rinoa knew what to say.


End file.
